


Family Outing

by Arkus_Rhapsode



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkus_Rhapsode/pseuds/Arkus_Rhapsode
Summary: Oneshot. Today is the day of Jeralt Eisner's death and as always his son, Byleth, pays respect. However, after many years visiting alone, Byleth finds himself standing in front of his father's gravestone with his new family.





	Family Outing

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a oneshot! Yeah, I know I'm not all that consistent with releases, but I've been playing FE3H and I just had so many ideas. I may be a bit rusty given my time out of the writers chair. I hope to do more for FE3H in the future. But for now, I hope you enjoy this tale, and please fav or leave a comment if you do. I greatly appreciate it

Byleth stood solemnly in silence, his gaze coldly focused on the gravestone in front of him. Often times many others at Gerrag Mach didn't dare visit the cemetery on this day. This was the day that Jeralt Eisner was slain.

No death had affected Byleth more than his father's murder. The prodigal professor wasn't one for showing emotions, but after witnessing Jeralt's death at the hands of Kronya, he felt the overwhelming weight of grief for the first time. Anger, confusion and self-loathing all rolled into one perplexing emotion. Not even the death of the clown responsible for the offense made it any less unbearable.

Then, five years later, Byleth found himself standing in the middle of a bloody war for Fodlan's future. Once more he was faced with death. Only this time he was surrounded by it. These numerous bodies dotting the fields of Fodlan made the professor inwardly cringe. But never had any death moved him like Jeralt's.

The green haired professor chose to side with the Adrestian Empire in that war. Standing beside his fellow Black Eagles and his beloved, Edelgard. Byleth knew there would be bloodshed, but like Edelgard, he saw that this would be the only way to stop more senseless deaths.

The new Adrestian Empire spanned all of Fodlan. Ushering in an age where the crest caste system was broken. Where people's place in life was determined by their own merit and not some goddess's "blessing."

While much of Byleth's activity in this new era was spent assisting the emperor in soothing tensions with the newly annexed territories: hashing out trade agreements, border security and repurposing abandoned churches. The green haired professor managed to find time to make a new family with Edelgard. Yet he never forgot about the family he had lost.

"It's… Been a while dad." Byleth struggled to say. Any words he had hoped to convey had just kept dying in his throat. Inhaling deeply, Byleth tried again, "I know I say this every time I visit you, but I'm sorry I couldn't talk with you over those five years I was asleep. I know it's not my fault, but it just eats me up, okay…"

The professor could feel himself cracking. Almost instinctively he looked up and away to the outside of the monastary's reception hall. While many churches across Fodlan were now stipped down for their stone and metal, Garreg Mach remained.

It was no longer a place of worship for the Goddess or Seiros, but it still served as a prime location for the Fodlan Officers Academy. As well as symbolically serving as the center of the New Adrestian Empire.

It was not without its practical purposes. Afterall, that same reception hall served as the venue for Byleth and Edelgard's wedding. As well as a treasured burial ground for Fodlan's bravest.

Steeling himself once again, Byleth faced the imposing grave stone. "I finally picked out a decent cottage for me and El. We were both glad to move out of the imperial palace. Though Dorothea begged us to stay."

The Blade Breaker's son tried to force a smile in vain. "I… I didn't bring El or the kids with me today. I know I said I would last time." The fake smile faded fully from Byleth's face. "They wanted to come, but I left before they woke up. I know it's selfish, but…"

The former bearer of the Crest of Flames shut his eyes tightly as he felt them growing more damp. "I-I know what you'd say, 'they're family too' or 'we Eisners need to stick together.'" Byleth parroted crackingly. "O-or something like, 'don't do what I did and deny your kids a chance to know about your past.'"

Taking another deep breath, Byleth threw his head back. Opening his eyes to look upwards towards the dreary clouds. "I miss you. I really do. I've done what El asked of me all those years ago and not tried to dwell on death. But it doesn't come as naturally to me as it does her. And I sometimes think I know the reason why I don't bring the others here is… Well it makes me sound like a jackass, but it's because… Because..."

"Professor?"

Byleth snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice. Jerking his head around to see Edelgard standing in the cemetery walk way.

After appointing Dorothea as her successor, Edelgard had long since abandoned her crown and armor. However, the former Adrestian Emperor still opted to dress in crimson attire and keep her unnaturally toned hair in buns. To Byleth, Edelgard was still as commanding a presence as she was back in her days as Emperor.

In her arms, Edelgard carried a young turquoise haired girl. The girl was no older than five, dressed in black and red colored garments, with her hair was held in a single bun. She was Byleth and Edelgard's first daughter, Lilith.

Standing behind Edelgard's leg was boy only two years older than Lilith. His was dressed similarly, but was distinctly different thanks to his white hair. His soft locks styled similarly to Byleth's own. He was Ezekiel, Byleth and Edelgard's son.

"How did you all get here so fast?" Byleth asked. His face bent into grimace of guilt and sadness.

"Hubert." Edelgard said dryly. It figures given how he had a knack for appearing when Edelgard need his assistance most.

"Father, why do you do this every year?" Ezekiel asked from behind the safety of his mother. The boy was somewhat antsy and put off by his father's usually blasé expression.

"I just like talking with your grandfather alone. That's all." Replied Byleth as he seemingly tried to detach himself from his emotions. Only to earn a glare from Edelgard, who placed Lilith on the ground.

So many years her husband had promised they'd visit Jeralt's grave as a family. Yet every time, Byleth grew nervous and came without them. "Well, Lily had something to say to her Grandfather, isn't that right?" Edelgard asked her daughter.

"Right!" The young child soon scampered over to Jeralt's grave, not even paying mind to her father. "Grandfather Jeralt, I know I didn't get to meet you, but mother told me you were the one who raised father."

Byleth couldn't help but smirk at Lilith's behavior. Unlike his wife, Lilith raised in an environment that pampered and spoiled her. While, most of her lifetime she grew up with her mother trying to transition out of her role as emperor, she still enjoyed all the perks of being an imperial princess.

"Father teaches me a lot of stuff, like magic and horseback riding. But he also makes time to play with me and cook all my breakfasts for me! So thanks for being the kind of father that made father the way he is." Lilith finished paying her respected and walked up to Byleth.

Kneeling down, the darkly dressed professor gave his little girl reassuring pat on the head. Byleth's recently beating heart had been touched by the sincerity of Lilith's words. His gaze then fell to his other child.

Edelgard managed to get Ezekiel out from hiding. Surprising his father with the bouquet he had in his hands the whole time. Stiffly walking up to the grave, Ezekiel quivered as he set the flowers down.

Byleth knew Ezekiel had always been a cowardly boy. Unlike Lilith, Ezekiel was born during the most prominent point of Edelgard's reign. His mother was consumed by work and many feared the young imperial prince would be targeted by political rivals. Those worries swirled around the young imperial prince, resulting in him growing paranoid.

Ezekiel had shown an interest in growing stronger. Training with Bylth in the way of the sword and axe. But the white haired boy had also wanted to learn faith magic on the chance he would need its healing capabilities.

"Grandfather..." Ezekiel struggled more than his father in finding his words. "I wish to thank you for helping sire my father who would, in turn, sire me. So please accept my flowers as endless thanks!"

Walking behind Ezekiel, Byleth wrapped his arms around the boy. No words were spoken between the father and son. But both could feel their intense affection for each other in their embrace.

"I suppose it's my turn." Edelgard said with a small smile. Appraoching the gravestone, she spoke with the tone and power you'd expect from one who successfully conquered an entire continent. "Captain Jeralt, I'm honored that you are able to raise professor outside of the influence of Seiros. You gifted me with a partner who helped me make a world without needless sacrifice. I had lost many members of my family to the machinations of would-be gods. So I can't express how happy I am to be blessed with a new family."

Edelgard finished and turned towards the gravestone beside Jeralts, "As I am grateful to you too, Mrs. Eisner."

Byleth became stiff at Edelgard's praise, but the professor soon softened as he recalled telling the former emperor that his parents were buried next to each other during the war.

"What? Grandmother is also buried here?" Cried Lilith in shock.

"I should've brought more flowers." Moaned Ezekiel.

The children soon started rambling to the grave of their grandmother. The sweet sight caused Byleth's heart to clench up. Edelgard walked behind her husband and whispered, "So why didn't you ever bring us to Jeralt's grave?"

"I guess… I always felt like if I brought you here, I might be telling my father's spirit that I've moved beyond him and replaced him, El." Byleth said. His tone was shaky, but his lips were still pulled back in genuine happiness. "But seeing you all here, I know I didn't replace him. I just made his family bigger…"

Edelgard reached out and held Byleth's hand. Giving it a reassuring squeeze, her beloved mentor finally allowed tears to fall from his eyes. All Byleth's grief was let out and replaced by the warm sensation that came from his wife and children.

The green haired professor quickly wiped away his tears and picked up Ezekiel and Lilith. It was time the Eisner-Hresvelgr family departed for home, hopefully Hubert was hiding somewhere so that they could make use of his teleportation capabilities.

Staring back at his father's grave, Byleth gave it one last smile. "Father, I've made a marvelous life for myself. I'm sorry you can't be here to partake in it, but I promise we'll tell you all about it the next time I visit."


End file.
